The alternative reality
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: Um olhar alternativo do episódio 2x15.


_"When the rain Is blowing in your face. And the whole world Is on your case. I could offer you a warm embrace. To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear. And there is no one there to dry your tears. I could hold you for a million years. To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet. But I would never do you wrong. I've known it from the moment that we met. No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

* * *

><p><strong>Are you sure you want to do this?<strong>

Peter continua preocupado. Tem medo do que pode ser desencadeado com a nova indução do estado emocinal de Olivia ao mais alto nível. Tem medo do que tais emoções podem casar a ela. Tem medo das coisas que ela pode lembrar. Tem medo que ela não consiga mais se encaixar no padrão de normalidade em que eles vivem Tem medo de todas as possíveis consequências deste ato. E então, pergunta novamente:

-Tem certeza de que você quer fazer isso?

-Sim. Eu tenho.

-Peter. Comece um acesso venoso no braço esquerdo.

Walter começa a gesticular. Como se estivesse se lembrando de um procedimente quse esquecido. Mas ele sabia que o procedimento do Cortexphan estava lá. Em algum lugar de sua mente.

-Não Peter. Não. É no braço direito.

-Ok.

-Não.. Faça no esquerdo.

Peter olha para Walter com um olhar decidido. em busca de uma ordem final.

-Ok Walter. Se decida. Direito ou esquerdo?

-Esquerdo. Esquerdo Peter. Me desculpe. Levo um certo tempo para acessar memórias tão distantes.

-Ok. Acesso venoso no braço esquerdo.

**Is that Cortexiphan?**

-Isso é o Cortexiphan?

-Sim. Olivia. Isso é Cortexiphan.

-Ok. Calibrando sinais vitais. Gota a Gota de 2ml/1Mim. Frequência cardíaca de 80 batimentos. Pressão Arterial de 120/80. Pressão intra-craniana de 10pts. Saturação em 98%. Freequência respiratória de 40pts. Então é isso Walter.. Acho que está tudo certo. Olivia.. Você está bem?

-I'm singing in the rain.

-Ok. Acho que fez efeito rápido demais.. Acho que era no braço direito então.

-O que?

-Hey.. Ela está bem ok? Só acho que fez efeito rápido demais. Mas, ela vai ficar bem.

-Olivia.. Você pode me ouvir?

Sem respostas.

-Olivia.. Se você pode me ouvir, abra os olhos.

Ela abre os olhos.. Lindos olhos verdes. Nos quais Peter já se perdera tantas vezes. Ele olhava nos olhos dela. Agora, sem a beleza de minutos atrás. A alma de Olivia era quem dava tanta beleza aquele olhar. Sem a presença própria e única de Olivia. Aquele olhar era somente um olhar a mais. Sem nada tão especial. Exceto o fato de que ainda eram os olhos de Olivia.

-Ok. Onde você está?

-Eu.. Eu estou numa floresta. Posso ver árvores enormes.. Folhas e poucos raios de sol. O que significa mata fechada.

-Ok. E o que mais?

-Há mais alguem aqui.

O corpo reage instantaneamente ao som das palavras de Olivia. Parecia estar procurando por mais alguem.

-Há alguem aqui comigo. Mas não sei dizer quem é.

-Procure Olivia.. Quem está com você?

-Eu. Eu não.. Não consigo ver quem é. Não consigo alcançar a pessoa.

-Sim. Você consegue Olivia. Vá um pouco mais além. Dê mais um passo a frente. Você pode.

-Estou tentando. Mas há algo que me segura num limite específico do lugar. Não consigo ultrapassar o limite.

-Almente a dose de Cortexiphan Peter.

-Mas..

-Peter.

-Ok. Gota a Gota em 3Ml/1Min.

-Certo. O que você Olivia?

-Vejo que o lugar está escurecendo. Mal posso ver um passo além de mim. Mas.. Há algo que brilha intensamente por aqui. Está em algum lugar. Mas não posso ver completamente.

-Você pode ir além de onde você está agora Olivia?

-Acho que posso.

-Ok. Vá em frente.

Indo em frente. O inesperado. Olivia encontra uma menina.. Há algo perturbador no lugar. Mas ela não consegue indentificar o que seja. A pequena menina que cabia nos braços de Olivia estava tomada de medo. E agora gritava que não queria mais fazer isso.

-Ok. Você não precisa querida. Está tudo bem. Não precisa fazer nada que não queira.

-Faça elespararem.. Faça eles pararem. Não quero mais fazer nada diso.

Uma força incontrolável puxa a menina dos braços de Olivia que lutando com todas as forças não pode segurar a menina no chão. Ela a perdeu.

-Hey.. Pra onde você foi? Volte aqui.. O que você está fazendo.

Olivia continua gritando.. perguntando da menina.. Algo naquela criança lhe era familiar demais pra ser só um evento isolado.

Ao olhar em volta.. Olivia quase não podia ver nada.

Até que novamente o brilho intenso retomou.. Olivia estava indo de encontro ao brilho.. Corria para ver se o alcançava desta vez. Até que seu nome ecoava no fundo dos sons ambiente do lugar... Olivia.. Ecoava... E seguindo o som de seu nome.. Deu de cara com a mesma menina.. desta vez transfigurada. A menina não se parecia em nada com uma simples menina.. E no susto do momento.. O estado emocional de Olivia baixa e ela recobra a noção de tempo e espaço.

**What the hell is wrong with you? You did this to little childrens?**

-O que há de errado com você? Você fez isso com crianças pequenas?

-Só queria ajudar.. Queria que desse certo. Queria fazê-los melhor do que eram. Me desculpe.

Walter enche os olhos com lágrimas em resposta à reação de Olivia. Não se arrepende do que fez. Se arrepende de não ter estudado melhor uma forma de fazê-lo.

-Bem.. Desculpe Walter. Você mudou. Me desculpe. Eu fui rude com você.

-Está tudo bem.

Bem.. No fim das contas.. Não Funcionou.. Olivia continua sem dicernimento algum acerca de objetos deste universo ou do outro.

-Ok. 16 Obejots. Quais são os objetos do outro lado?

-Eu não sei. ok? Nao funcionou. Minha visão e percepção de tudo ainda é a mesma. Não mudou nada.

-Eu não entendo. Deveria ter funcionado.

-Mas não funcionou Walter. O que fazemos agora?

-Não tenho ideia.

**I failed.**

Algumas horas depois.. Olivia senta-se do lado de fora da creche onde há dois balanços. Senta-se em um deles.

-Olhar perdido.

Diz Peter enquanto se senta no balanço ao lado.

_Por onde anda sua cabeça?

-Eu.. Eu falhei Peter. Não consigo definir o que é desta realidade e o que é da outra. Eu falhei.

-Não. Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Você não falhou Olivia. Tudo isso era um experimento. Não leve isso como se fosse sua obrigação. Nós sabíamos que poderia não funcionar.

-Eu.. Eu não sei Peter. Mas é que.. Não estou acostumada a não saber mais o que fazer. Isso não é um sentimento comum na minha vida.

-Olivia. Há muitos outros sentimentos que não são comuns na sua vida.

-Eu sei Peter. É só que..

Os olhos dela começam a querer transbordar os sentimentos que não cabem mais dentro dela. Sim. Olivia Duhnam estava prestes a chorar

-Hey.. Está tudo bem ok?

Ele se levanta do balanço e se abaixa na frente dela...

-Esta tudo bem. Você não está acostumada com isso porque na verdade, você é muito boa no que você faz. Há tantas outras coisas que não são comuns na sua vida. Medo. É uma destas coisas. Você não tem medo de nada. E isso faz de você a pessoa que você é. Não tem problema. Mas você não falhou. Ok?

Ela olha para ele fixamente.. Seus olhos agora transbordam suas emoções.. Finalmente.. As lágrimas de Olivia romperam a barreira de resistência que ela estabeleceu e caiam agora por seu rosto. As bochechas vermelhas, os olhos molhados.. A sensibilidade visivel de Olivia.. O momento perfeito. Peter vai se aproximando e Olivia corresponde a tal aproximação. E quando seus lábios encostam então, Walter aparece..

-Hey.. Eu sei por que não funcionou. Eu sei o que deu errado.

Os dois se afastam rapidamente. Olivia limpa os olhos. Na expectativa de que Walter não notasse o momento que ela acabara de viver com Peter.

-O que deu errado Walter?

-Quando você era pequena.. Você tinha muitos medos. Como qualquer criança normal em fase de formação de personalidade. Seus medos a conduziam até um nível maior de elevação de emoções. Agora, você cresceu. De alguma forma. Aquilo que te assustava.. Aquilo que te assustou um dia, Não te assusta mais. Por isso deu errado. Você não tem mais nehum medo que possa te conduzir da mesma forma que te conduzia quando você era criança. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é regressar à sua infância. De modo que seus medos te conduzam desta forma.

-E como eu faço isso?

-Eu não tenho idéia.

* * *

><p><strong>De volta para Boston.<strong>

_Desculpe Senhor.. Não.. Não conseguimos.

-Está tudo bem Duhnam.. Está tudo bem.. A Massive Dynamic está tendo prever o acontecimento rastreando energias e tudo mais.

-Ok.

_Vamos conseguir ok? Vamos conseguir.

-Espero que esteja certo.

-Se eu não estiver certo. Bem.. Não será culpa sua.. Não podemos prever o imprevisível.

* * *

><p><strong>Are you Alright Olivia?<strong>

**Na sala de conferência do Prédio Oficial do FBI.**

-Hey.. Olivia.. Você está bem?

-Não Peter. Eu não estou bem.

Ela diz com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que estavam prestes a transbordar. Havia um turbilhão de emoções na mente de Olivia.. A mente dela não podia mais suportar a confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos. Era preciso colocar tudo pra fora. Pra que tudo se organizasse e tomasse seu devido lugar.

-Hey.. Olha pra mim. Você não falhou. Você fez tudo o que você pode.. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer. Não há. Ok? Você fez tudo o que estava a seu alcance.

As lágrimas agora escorrem por seu rosto. A pele de Olívia era branca. Tanto que as vezes é possível ver as veias dela sob a pele. Aquele rosto branco agora tinha traços avermelhados. Os olhos dela agora estavam inebriados. As lágrimas quase cobriam o brilho intenso que emanava daqueles lindos olhos verdes. O olhar dela busca encontrar o olhar dele. E ao encontrar. Levemente disse em meio ao choro:

**Peter.. I'm scared!**

-Peter.. Eu.. Eu estou com medo.

-Shh.. Não precisa ter medo de nada. Eu estou aqui. ok?

Levemente ele a abraça e lentamente a aperta contra o próprio peito. Ela resiste pouco. Logo se entrega ao abraço. Tinha que admitir, Peter a confortava mais que ninguem. Peter a mantinha segura. Ele a defendia dela mesma. Era um porto seguro no meio de um oceano de emoções. Ela encosta a cabeça em seu peito. Mas logo foi surpreendida. Peter levantara o rosto dela e suavimente a beijou. Um longo beijo. Um beijo que apenas confortara o coração dela. Um beijo que dava a ela segurança de levantar a cabeça. Um beijo que a fazia esquecer da situação que estava vivenciando. Um beijo que a fazia feliz como nunca fora antes. Um simples beijo de...

...Peter Bishop...

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Quando a chuva está soprando no seu rosto. E o mundo todo depende de você. Eu poderia te oferecer um abraço caloroso. Para fazer você sentir o meu amor._

_Quando as sombras da noite e as estrelas aparecerem.. E não houver ninguém lá para secar suas lágrimas. Eu poderia segurar você por um milhão de anos. Para fazer você sentir o meu amor._

_Eu sei que você não se decidiu ainda. Mas eu nunca te faria nada de errado. Eu já sei que desde o momento que nos conhecemos. Não há dúvida na minha mente de onde você pertence. __"_


End file.
